Kanto Chronicles
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: It's a different world than we played with. Kanto hasn't recovered since the government tried to shut down the gyms. Trainers have gotten a taste of blood and power they aren't willing to let go of. Join our trainer as he discovers the new world, battles our favorite trainers, and learns the power that's inside while trying to keep his pokemon alive.
1. Trailers

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Hello! I'm entirely new to pokemon stories but not to the games. I grew up with them and wanted them to grow up with us if you know what I mean so I decided to write a story.

Now below are two "trailers" for it and if you saw pokemon apocalypse its sort of a similar world. I just need a name for my main character and the chapters will start to be posted.

There is a poll on my site, PM me or review. I might just use your name.

Enjoy!

**Trailer #1**

He heard labored breathing and stopped seeing a heap of something on the ground. He ran up to it, not expecting it to be a giant bird.

_**Was he not a trainer of monsters?**_

The monkey leaped at the command and started running towards him. He was about to scream but stopped at the sight in front of him. The bird let out a cry as her wing intercepted the monkey, and he flew back, his arms coming to rest above his head.

"Don't look a trainer in the eye unless you want to fight." She said

_**Did he have no desire to be powerful, to own them?**_

"What are we then, partners?"

_**He was different.**_

He pulled up the red and white ball in his hand. "I'll leave you time to decide. Leave it here if it's no, bring it to me if it's a yes. I won't judge you either way."

_**She would leave, he wasn't worth her freedom, no person was.**_

He would let them decide. He placed the ball in front on her.

_**But he was her partner.**_

He scooped it in his arms; the bird too tired to put up a fight anymore and wrapped its stomach with some things he brought with him.

_**He'd fight for her so she'd fight for him.**_

"Wing attack!" He yelled, and she dove down with glowing wings. Cyndaquil flew back from the hit, and Pidgey retreated to in front of her trainer.

**No one could defeat them.**

/-/

**Trailer #2**

The Professor digested that. There was only one land who didn't have pokemon that this boy could be from and that land was as naïve as can be.

"Pokemon is short for pocket monster."

_**Monsters they were, all of them.**_

There was a larger crack and Onix felt the loss of resistance. The water, a much darker color than it was before, flew everywhere and the Onix moved away, leaving the battered remains of a once strong pokemon.

The trainer sobbed, unheard, as the crowd above erupted into cheers.

…..

With cold eyes she looked to the barely concerned crowd of people.

"Attack." She said coldly, and upon seeing their fallen friend, her pokemon had no trouble complying.

_**It's not the children's game you used to know**_

"Char!"

A pokemon wailed as the spray of water touched its tail, the fire going down slightly. The pokemon's eyes were wide and fearful but there were chains holding it in place.

…..

There were scantily clad strippers dancing, lights flashing and music thumping. There were drunk men calling for Ms. Mime to come over to them.

….

"By command of the people we are shutting down your gym!"

_**Pokemon were power.**_

"I don't think you understand. A trainer doesn't ask for a battle, he demands it. You fight until I take your pokemon away from you, or you just give them up to me."

_**You must protect what's precious to you**_

"Pallet town is off limits." He said firmly, his eyes cold.

**At whatever cost**

Magmar, Ninetails and Arcnine sent a fire blast towards the smallest ship, causing an explosion.

**/-/**

The trainer ran, leaving Arbok's corpse behind.

"Pika," he commanded; voice strong. The thundering clouds caused whipping winds. He raised his hand, pointing at the retreating man.

"Volt tackle."

_**Pokemon**_

He pulled up the red and white ball in his hand.

**TDS: **What do you think so far? I have three pokemon picked out for the main character so far, but the others can be requests. Also, better title? No clue. Anyway review!


	2. Chapter 1

"Closyter use water pulse!" The trainer yelled, his voice strong despite the worn look of his clothes or the dirt across his face, the look of a hero about to defeat evil. His pokemon obeyed, the stream of water gathering in front of it, and shooting with a large amount of pressure in pulses towards the other.

"Dodge it." It was a sharp command from a rough voice, and the chain of rocks let out a roar as it shifted. Its giant body and avoided most of the hit.

"Slam." The Onix roared again, letting its body fall towards the other, eyes wide, the second trainer cried out

"Protect!"

The pokemon hid in its shell, another barrier of energy surrounded it, and Onix's attack did nothing but morph the ball, the pokemon inside completely protected. The Cloyster rolled away before opening the shell again to reveal the black ball that served as its head**. **Its eyes focused on the other as its mouth turned into a wide grin.

"Did you think you had a chance?" The Onix's trainer called out, crossing his arms over his chest. The Onix flared up like the snake it was, the rocks rotating as it let out a roar. The trainer shook and the Cloyster let out a grunt as it turned to its trainer, it started to glow slightly and the air became thick. The liquid formed in midair and fell to the ground, quickly creating puddles and streams.

"Cloyster, use surf!"

"Onix use endure!"

The water crashed against its body, it chipped him, the Onix roared in pain, but it endured. It growled lowly, the pain quickly turning into anger.

"Iron tail!"

"Substitute!"

Whatever the iron tail had hit disappeared in an instant and the original appeared again, both pokemon worn, but neither willing to give up, neither trainer willing to cede.

"Water pulse Cloyster! He's almost out!"

"Use wrap Onix." The Onix wrapped the Cloyster, the water stuck in its shell before it could disperse. The Onix growled as it tightened and the trainer called out.

"Stop it! I give up!"

Onix trainer laughed, his voice echoing off the walls, "You can't just give up or get out." He glanced at his Onix, eyes never changing. "Crush it."

"No!" The trainer was held back, although it could do nothing to hurt the pokemon. The Onix constricted as the trainer laughed; there was a cracking sound coming from the shell, the Cloyster failing miserably to fight back. The trainer screamed out, begging to stop, he'd do anything!

There was a larger crack and Onix felt the loss of resistance. The water, a much darker color than it was before, flew everywhere and the Onix moved away, leaving the battered remains of a once strong pokemon.

The trainer sobbed, unheard, as the crowd above erupted into cheers.

…

Tyler ducked his head; the sound of the motor reassured him. He was really leaving, no one was going to force him to go back home. He knew this boat's route by heart, his land was first then Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sevii, Sinnoh, Unova, Orre, and it ran in a constant loop. Where would he get off? Where was he least likely to be found?

His mother had always warned him about the other lands in the loop, but she had never told him why he should stay away. She used excuses like magic and savage animals but he knew better to assume that existed and all animals had the potential to be savage, it was how you trained them that mattered. His dad had scoffed and told him it didn't matter, cause he would never get away.

_Well mom and dad, look where I am now._

He had peeked his head out first chance he got, hours later, to see green fields. He saw lush green fields that really did fit the phrase 'The grass is always greener on the other side. '

"Kanto." He heard someone say "anyone for Kanto?"

He heard a scoff from a nearby passenger as he walked down the aisle.

"Who would go there? That disgusting land. Ugh." He ducked into a car as the ticket man went past. Didn't he collect only hours ago?

"Anyone not stopping at Kanto must show proper tickets please."

That made his decision for him. He jumped off the boat, feet hitting solid ground with relief. He turned and waved at the unsuspecting captain who gave him a smile and a nod. He then turned away ready to start a new life in this new place. He adjusted the straps on his bag and walked forward along the shore.

He heard labored breathing and stopped seeing a heap of something on the ground. He ran up to it, not expecting it to be a giant bird. He walked closer; not thinking of the diseases it could have and knelt down next to it. It was huge! Well it was much bigger than the pigeons he had come to know. The bird looked like it would come all the way up to his knee if they were standing.

The bird eyed him warily, before looking away as it panted on the ground; it was too weak to do anything else. He reached in his bag pulling out water and poured some on the wound causing the bird to screech. He held his ears, wondering why it was physically painful before deciding to help the bird anyway; he knew what it was like to be alone, beaten and powerless too. He scooped it in his arms; the bird too tired to put up a fight anymore and wrapped its stomach with some things he brought with him. The bird, for some reason seemed to have bite marks and scorches on it, what happened to the poor creature?

What could do that to it?

The Pidgey opened her eyes carefully, noticing the boy was still there, unlike the rest of his kind he did not seek to hurt her right away, did he want to catch her and have her fight for him? She would never, as a bird of these skies she would be in peace, and never captured, even if that girl from yesterday managed to best her with that Mankey.

She flexed her wing, waking the boy as she did so. She jumped back, ready to use her gust to blow him away but he seemed to smile.

"Go on birdy, fly away."

She still eyes him suspiciously, even after he turned and walked away. She blinked in shock as she tilted her head. Did he not want her? Peculiar. She flapped her wings feeling the air beneath her again and glided over to him flapping to keep his pace. Why was he so different? Curiosity made her follow him further.

He didn't understand why it was following him but he decided to let it go, he really needed to get moving, so he could find someplace to work and get a job before things got bad. If things allowed maybe he'd keep it and name it, but while he was outside it could follow him to its content. He turned his head watching as the bird tried to use its beak to fix the wrapping around it. Slowly he approached it and once he was sure it wouldn't attack him he readjusted it.

Odd, this bird seemed like it was almost fully healed, it was on the verge of death not long ago.

This route was long, and he soon fell asleep by a tree, a small blanket around him and his backpack a pillow. Pidgey watched him before deciding to head home, he was not as interesting as she thought he would be.

She found herself following him the next day again, higher than he could see. Was he not a trainer of _monsters_? Did he have no desire to be powerful or did he think her too weak for his purposes? She was not weak.

He watched in slow motion as the creature was ripped to shreds. Bile built in his throat as the monkey ripped the green thing in half, greenish-yellow liquid spilling everywhere. Apparently he called out to stop it because the girl in charge of the monkey looked over to him laughing.

"Mankey, looks like we have a new opponent."

Her eyes narrowed from above, that same Mankey, that same girl. They left her there to die! She flapped her wings harder beginning a decent downwards, her wings felt tougher and they began to glow white, she would show them her power now that she wasn't caught off guard.

"I don't-"

"No pokemon?" She laughed. "Scratch him up a bit then, will ya?" The monkey leaped at the command and started running towards him. He was about to scream but stopped at the sight in front of him. The bird let out a cry as her wing intercepted the monkey, and he flew back, his arms coming to rest above his head.

Pidgey let out a taunt as she flapped her wings, and he growled in response. She flapped her wings multiple times, each one sending a powerful wave towards him. His trainer called out, commanding he dodge but it was no use. As soon as he did, she charged with a quick attack and left the Mankey unconscious. She looked up, her beak feeling sharper as the light shone of it. She remembered the burn of the fire punch and was filled with anger. She then jutted down, stabbing the Mankey right where his eye… was.

The trainer held out her pokeball as the Mankey retreated into it.

"Don't look a trainer in the eye unless you want to fight." She said a bit shaken. He looked worse, what had he just witnessed? She ran away, spinning on her heel. Some money flew out of her bag as she did so but she didn't care. Tyler looked up to see the bird from before flapping her wings as she settled in front of him.

"How do you control them like that?"

Tyler turned to see a young boy in shorts with a net. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"The Pidgey," the boy pointed towards the bird. "No one can control pokemon like that anymore, you didn't tell it what to do and you didn't summon it from a pokeball!" The older boy shrugged, and then he turned to the bird again.

"Pidgey?" He took a step towards it. "It that what you are?"

"Yeah, she's a strong one too."

"She?"

"Yeah, I can tell, trust me."

She stood there and watched them converse. The boy knew nothing of her kind and she was glad for it. When he looked back to her he seemed amazed, although skeptical. She pecked at the ground for a while, before looking back up to him. He seemed ready to leave, but first he had picked up what she dropped. Pidgey felt bad, and wished he would leave, he seemed too pure for the working of the world, but while he stayed she'd stay with him, at least for a little while. She might have died if he let her continue to bleed out so she did owe him a bit.

"So I own you?" he asked randomly as they went along. She let out a noise of protest and he laughed, own her, never.

"You do understand? Wow, I guess that's a no. What are we then? Partners?" She let out a noise of approval as she hovered above him and switched sides.

He jumped back as a rat looking thing jumped up from out of the bushes, but it scurried on by without a care. He looked to her then.

"Are we close to a town or city?" She turned her head slightly and he changed the direction he was walking.

"So Pidgey I suppose were partners now, huh? Sounds good. From what I hear pokemon are hard to find."

…

It was true, for good reason. He would find out soon enough, the dangers of the new world were close enough that the battles had already reached him, but he hadn't set a single foot into the dangerous territories of Kanto or witnessed the true power of the pokemon of this world.


	3. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Thanks for the positive feedback, I am trying to make it a grimier world. So I chose Tyler since it seemed to be more popular. Pokemon are still up for grabs so throw one in if it hasn't been shown in the FF world.

Also, please tell people about this if you like it, it's hard to stay read with soooo many stories coming in every day.

**Enjoy!**

She had tried to be peaceful; she had tried to appease her city, even if that meant closing the gym. She asked to keep it as a flower place, but they refused. She was packing it up when the first rock hit the window, and her assistants fled when they broke down the doors. Gloom had stepped in front of her to protect her, but she had still tried to get them to calm down.

They didn't listen, and Gloom fell to their violence, and she wept as she begged them once more to stop.

She was so naïve.

Her tears dried when she saw the rioters didn't care about the Gloom they trampled. Her best friend was killed by the people who were trying to _protect it. _She screamed out in pure anger, the meekness from before gone. Her gym was tattered; flowers everywhere and gardens destroyed and now her poor Gloom would have a place in lavender tower.

She threw her arms back, her orange kimono making her look as fiery as she felt. They ruined this peace and sanctuary and they would pay for it. The crowd paused and she jumped back, her pokeballs releasing her pokemon as she threw them into the air. The crowd began to yell again as the pokemon materialized, but she paid them no mind this time. With cold eyes she looked to the barely concerned crowd of people.

"Attack." She said coldly, and upon seeing their fallen friend, her pokemon had no trouble complying.

….

"Welcome to pallet town?" Tyler read as he scratched his head, his companion perching on the sign. He looked up again nodding.

"Okay, looks like we'll be staying here for a while."

"Hello." He was suddenly greeted by a little girl, "I like your Pidgey,"

"Thanks," he replied as he looked up to see her perching on his shoulder. He didn't say anything because he could see the weariness in her eyes. It had only been a couple of days since he found her near death, only yesterday since he took off the bandage to reveal an almost fully healed bird. He said goodbye to the girl and walked forward, where he met an older man.

"The Pidgey of yours looks like it's been battling, we don't welcome that here." He said, suddenly stepping in front of him and blocking his path. He raised his hands in defense.

"I found her near death, I don't battle." The man didn't seem to believe him but turned away, "follow me; I'll take you to the professor." He followed, the older man didn't sound like he was giving him a choice.

The old man looked up from his book as he heard the door open; a man walked in with a Pidgey perched on his shoulder, followed by Mr. Saito. He smiled and Mr. Saito pushed the boy forward, causing the Pidgey to flutter upwards before landing on top of one of the cabinets and sending a glare towards Mr. Saito.

"He wandered into Pallet, does he look like he's from Cinnabar?" The professor shook his head, but looked over the boy with narrowed eyes.

"How old are you?"

"18," he replied, grabbing his straps. "I…" _ran away_ "left…" _hell _"home to find a better life, to be honest I had no idea about pokemon until I saved her."

The professor digested that, deciding that it seemed plausible enough; the boy didn't seem like a liar or a trainer, if anything it looked like Pidgey was the leader of the two. He raised his hand, telling Saito he would deal with the newcomer. He turned and walked into the lab, as the other followed. There was only one land who didn't have pokemon that this boy could be from and that land was as naïve as can be.

"Pokemon is short for pocket monster, the world used to be filled with them, and people lived, not in peace, but with them nonetheless. Then these were invented." The professor picked up an acorn ball. "They could capture the energy of a pokemon and allowed for the first trainers to arise. Pokemon then became friends or tools, depending who you were but used to determine power, there were masters and leagues. Gyms were formed and pokemon could be seen as something other than animals."

The professor took a pause, then a breath.

"Then the Celadon riots started. How humane was a pokeball? Pokemon weren't meant to fight, training was slavery. Gotta free them all." The professor sat down, hands running through his white hair. "They charged the gym, almost killing Erika, they killed one of her pokemon, and she went crazy. Killed the rioters with her other pokemon." The professor stopped at the gasp he heard but continued after a few seconds.

"The gym was shut down and Erika went into hiding, though that didn't last. They imprisoned her and released her pokemon. Her close friend Misty and her friend Brock, refused to battle anymore trainers until Erika was released from prison. The League fell apart as there weren't enough gyms left as preliminaries, people no longer paid to go, and the economy suffered. Erika's pokemon broke her out and with them she went underground." The professor looked up to a map on the wall, eyes falling to Saffron, then Cinnabar. "Other cities demanded the gyms be shut down as well and soon none were left. Blaine refused to leave his gym, especially since he had just rebuilt it and his Magmar stopped all resistance. Blaine kept his gym, and it became the island of doom in a sense, pokemon battles became an underground thing. Growing even stronger, the gym leaders became Leaders of the underground. The leaders then took their gyms back, and their cities back."

He looked to his Pidgey in shock, and then back to the professor, was there really that much power in pokemon? What had he left home to get into?

"Government was unstable, now its nonexistent. The people with the strong pokemon rule. I can't welcome you here; we are peaceful because we send everyone else away. Our town is a safe one, and pokemon here are friends, but I warn you not to venture further, go back where you came, nothing is worse than what lies ahead."

"I'll survive somehow. I'm not going back home."

…

"I heard you are going on to Pewter." He looked up to the girl in front of him. "I'm just going to tell you not to. If you want to travel go to Cinnabar first, it's… less… violent." He raised his eyebrow she sighed. "This could save your life and Pidgey's too. I'm heading over there within the week, so I'll take you. I mean I'll make you work for it but I'll take you."

"It seems easier to go up," he said, looking to the grassy road ahead.

"The things that lie ahead are corruption and misery, okay? The only place you stand a chance at survival would be Cinnabar"

"Okay."

Pidgey latched her talons onto his shirt then, but not hard enough to rip it. She led him down a route where he found a nice leaf bed to sleep on. She nestled beside him and fell into slumber with him. The next day led to wandering in the wood, which led to a pokemon trying to attack him and being chased away by Pidgey. There were no more wild encounters after that, even though he tried to find more. It seemed they really were rare.

"Help!" A girl cried, running towards the crowd by the water. It was just as he re-entered town, that girl was leaving today. A growl was heard and then the screech of a cat. He ran to the small crowd to see a purple colored rat bearing bloody fangs, in front of it was a bleeding and injured cat. He heard a hiss as the cat circled the rat, who eyed it.

Then another girl ran towards the rat, scooping it in her arms and it calmed instantly seeming to be content. "It was an accident!" She cried out, her brown hair swaying behind her. "her Meowth scratched me!" she showed her scratched arm as proof.

The professor walked up to her, his hands were behind his back and her eyes grew wide. She shook her head, tears forming; she turned away from him, putting her body in-between the two of them.

"Don't take my Rattata away! Please professor! Don't put him to sleep! He was just protecting me!"

"I'm sorry Meg, those are the rules, you know no violent pokemon can stay here."

"I'll take it with me." Tyler spoke; his voice drawing the eyes of the crowd. "You don't have to euthanize it and it won't stay." The girl squeezed her pet before glancing between the two, they both wanted to take him away, but at least the outsider would keep it with him, at least if she gave him to him he would live, and maybe come back to her one day.

"Okay," she turned and ran towards Tyler, shoving the hurt looking Rattata into his arms. "Don't you let him get hurt! He's my very best friend. Thank you…" she then said quietly, happy to save its life, she rubbed its head and he lowered his, realizing he had to leave because he protected her.

"Well, I suppose I could let Rattata live if he left with Tyler."

"Bring him back to me one day." She said, sadly, and then ran back into the house so that everyone wouldn't see her cry. The Rattata called out to her, but didn't move, she chose to give him away. He rested its head on the arm of the man holding it, depressed. He'd be back for her someday.

Pidgey perched itself on the ledge of the boat, waiting, and excited for the new adventure ahead. Tyler got on next, holding the Rattata to his chest carefully, before setting it down on the ground. The Rattata curled up, staring at the ground, and didn't move until they reached Cinnabar.

She was right when she said she'd make him work, as he had to carry things to different places and cook and was basically her slave for two days, but he was thankful for it when he saw the shoreline. He smiled as he turned to her and she opened her pokeballs. Suddenly a large bird hovered over the ship, its long brown wings incasing them in a shadow. Next to them appeared a small humanoid pokemon, it sat on the floor, eyes closed and feet spread. He looked over in apprehension as she jumped off the ship. He followed; Pidgey perched on the edge watching.

"Here's your money." She claimed as she tossed a small bag onto the ground. He picked it up, looking through it with a smile. He then saw the pokemon they had with them and thought otherwise of raising the price suddenly. He reached in his own pack, pulling out a case, which Tyler soon saw was filled with flutes and pokeballs. The man shuffled away, and she thanked her Ferrow and Abra for the back-up. Tyler climbed back on the ship to see the Rattata still hadn't moved.

"I know you miss her, but I'll bring you back to her soon. I just need to, well, we need to give them a bit of time to calm down, and you really hurt that Meowth." The Rattata looked up and him before looking back down. It then rose to its feet and soon enough found itself wrapped up in Tyler's arms again.

"Is this where we say goodbye?" He asked as he saw her getting back on the ship, she nodded and he turned away, walking down the sandy soot.

He didn't know what he was getting into, but he knew it had to be better than what he left behind. He already seemed to have a friend, and this Rattata would have to get used to him. His pack had food for him and his pokemon, as well as a blanket and a spare set of clothes. In one pocket he kept that girl's money, although he supposed it was his now and in the other was a half-filled water bottle.

….

Blaine refused to change. It was his island and his gym, therefore it was his rules. This new person on his island didn't seem dangerous, but he wouldn't risk it being a spy from the city. Tyler may have made a wrong step when he took his first ones on the island, let's hope it's not his last.


	4. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hey guys, thanks for the positive feedback! Keep it coming! Tell your friends about it!

**Enjoy**

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

Tyler turned, his expression one of shock, how had he managed to sneak up on him like that? The Pidgey besides him chirped happily and he glanced to the other trainer who already pulled out a pokeball.

"800 dollar wager?" he asked before throwing his pokeball in the air, the pokemon materialized into a small red fox with multiple tails.

He didn't really want to battle, especially after seeing that other pokemon ripped up, but the Rattata leaped out of its arms so fast he didn't have a chance to say anything. The other boy cheered and Tyler looked to Pidgey who was watching the battle. He shifted unsure what to do.

"Vulpix, use flamethrower!" Tyler watched, amazed, as fire began to spew from its mouth. Before thinking he called for Rattata to dodge it, and then to bite it. It had bit the Meowth right? The Rattata didn't listen, choosing to scratch at the other instead. The Vulpix jumped back and shook the hit off, but Rattata ran forward again, ignoring Tyler's command to scratch, and tackled it. The Vulpix jumped back in shock.

"Fire blast!"

It repositioned its legs and let loose a giant blast of fire, Rattata barely dodged and was left singed and burned, his purple fur brownish. He looked to its new trainer who seemed shocked before turning away again, he charged this time, using a super fang and left the other unconscious.

"Okay, Okay!" the other called out panicked, afraid the new trainer would let his Rattata keep attacking. He returned his Vulpix and threw the 800 on the floor, using the distraction to run away. Tyler picked it up, watching the retreating figure and put the money in his pocket.

"Uh, good job, Rattata." He said, slightly uncertain before taking in the pokemon's condition. He looked around, noticing all of the huts on the side of the giant volcano and a few buildings on the ground level.

"Let's head back to the shore, we can clean you up better there."

That night Rattata looked ready to continue, but Tyler was tired. Before he drifted he watched the Rattata zoom away and groggily got up, he sprinted after him when he realized he wasn't coming back, and Pidgey grabbed the backpack and followed.

"Woah…" He let out as he observed the Mansion, or what once was a mansion, the remains were burnt and tattered. He stepped inside, calling out for Rattata, but heard nothing in return. When Pidgey caught up Tyler had taken the backpack back and the flying pokemon flew lowly besides him.

"What's this?" He reached down to pick up a spray bottle he had bumped into and saw it still had some liquid in it. He put it in an empty pocket and continued. Pidgey led him upstairs and found another potion in the moonlight provided by a sizable hole in the ceiling. Before Tyler gave up and went back downstairs he had added a nugget and a burnz heal to his pack, as well as a fire stone.

He searched the ground floor and finally found Rattata scratching away as a piece of wall. He scolded the Rattata for running away, but pushed the board to the side. The Rattata peeked down before clawing at his pants. Getting the message Tyler picked him up. He was curious as to what was going on below, and slowly made his way down; Pidgey chose not to go and flew up and out of the mansion waiting on top but out of sight for him to come back.

He heard thumping and screaming, giggling and roaring laughter. He finally descended far enough to see what was happening; cautiously he slipped into the crowd slipping Rattata into his backpack for safekeeping.

He recoiled at what he saw. There were scantily clad strippers dancing, lights flashing and music thumping. There were drunk men calling for Ms. Mime to come over to them. He glanced over to the other side, when he saw another crowd of drunken men with water guns.

"Char!"

A pokemon wailed as the spray of water touched its tail, the fire going down slightly. The pokemon's eyes were wide and fearful but there were chains holding it in place. The men grumbled and cheered as another got close. Charmander moved its tail furiously, trying to keep it far away from the water shooting at it.

There was a man selling the water pistols and Tyler watched as men filled theirs and emptied it trying to douse the flame. Tyler stopped a random person to ask what would happen if the tail went out. The person laughed, inebriated, and patted him on the shoulder moving his lips to his ear.

"The Charmander family, they die when you put out the tail."

He suddenly needed to get this Charmander to safety. He felt like it was his duty. But how? He only had a Rattata that didn't listen to him and a Pidgey who wouldn't come down here. He suddenly felt sick. He left, ascending the stairs quickly. Pidgey was waiting for him on top of the second flight of stairs. He didn't leave the mansion, choosing to go back upstairs again and looking through the shelves of books. He'd go down in the morning, no one would be there then.

"Pokemon of Kanto?" he read aloud before taking that book and shoving it into his bag, scared that someone was watching and would get him in trouble.

"The fire breather and I?" He let his finger pass over the books.

"Training pokemon for experts." He pulled it out wondering if there was one for beginners. He picked up another opening it to see worn pictures, he put it back. Rattata was sitting on a table watching him, bored.

He pulled out an envelope, the envelope had a disk in it, the disk had nothing but a faded number 25 on it. Turning it over he almost put it back, but something told him to keep it, the yellow tint seeming too valuable to put down.

"The Paper Pokedex 1 of 5." He paused at that one, taking it out. He flipped the pages, seeing vivid creatures and names beneath them as well as pages of facts. He found two three and five as well but not the fourth. He paused, scared, as he heard the people leaving. Would anyone come up here? He held his breath and his Rattata snuggled on his lap falling asleep.

It quieted down after what seemed like forever and our trainer dozed off into slumber.

…

He stayed in the dirty mansion, reading about pokemon and their abilities. He didn't understand most of it, he had a feeling it was something you had to get the hang of, but he understood things better now. Apparently some pokemon could create water from air, or thunder from their bodies. Some, like that Vulpix he fought, could create fire and there were so many other things that could happen. He was able to identify the fire stone, potions and burnz heal he found

At two or three in the afternoon he headed back down to see if he could break that pokemon free. This time, both his pokemon were by his side.

"Hey Charmander, it's me again, I brought you some food." Tyler watched as a younger girl, maybe fourteen, approached the pokemon, it looked away from her and she frowned. "I'm sorry about what they do to you; I promise I'll get you out one day."

"Why can't we?" He interrupted her and she turned, shocked and scared before realizing his question and that he was on her side. He wasn't Char's trainer then.

"He was caught with a pokeball, so he's bound to that trainer. He can't willingly move more than like 500 feet from him or be someone else's."

"So we just need to steal the pokeball?"

"It's not that easy." She rested her hand against the bar and the Charmander licked it as it sat to accept the food. "They torture him every day; I wish I could do more." She paused "I don't have a pokemon of my own, and even if I did, I'd never be strong enough to fight to win him."

"Do you know who owns the pokeball?" She shook her head and he looked towards Rattata. "Could you find out?" The pokemon nodded with arrogance and the Charmander eyed the man warily, she suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Why? Why do you want to free him?"

"Because it's not right." She knit her brows together staring at him and his pokemon.

"But you're a trainer."

"Yes, well no, well I don't know. I've been in two battles, both times my pokemon did all the fighting, and I think it's terrible what they're doing, or that pokemon are getting killed like it's nothing."

"I don't trust you." She said bluntly and he had no retort. They stayed silent for a while and she did not say anything else. Eventually he got the clue and left, but he still stayed in the mansion. He promised he'd read some more but he took a nap and when he woke it was too dark to see.

"Rattata are you sure you have the owner's scent, I don't want to risk losing you for that Charmander." The pokemon nodded, his tail twitching, before scampering away. Tyler wandered down again after a few minutes, trying to blend with the crowd. He found himself sitting at one of the tables, glancing towards the wailing Charmander before directing his attention towards the entertainment once more.

He noticed that no other pokemon seemed to be out, but many people there had one or two pokebals with them. One trainer, an older man with spiky a gray beard but no other hair, had five. Tyler noticed the trainer kept looking his way and wondered if he had been caught. He turned away; the girl was no longer at the pole but the table next to him, straddling someone's lap. The pokedollars flew into her clothes quickly and he found out she was the one called Ms. Mime.

He left soon after, knowing Rattata was leaving too; at least he hoped that Rattata listened to him about the time. He did, and the two of them met at the top of the second staircase, Pidgey still perching on the table he left her at her head tilted with curiosity.

"Did you find it?"

"Rat." it yipped, and Tyler took it to be in the affirmative, although the sour look after told him he probably couldn't do much else.

"Smart pokemon, kid." Tyler turned around, shock clearly written on his face. The man in front of him was built and tall and Tyler knew he was going to lose this fight. He could barely throw a punch, much less a good one. There was no way he could win. He took a step back, noticing the pokemon by the others feet, it was an Eevee evolution, but he couldn't remember its name. It seemed to have a mane and glared at his Rattata who stepped up to be in front of Tyler.

That's right, he didn't have to fight, his pokemon would fight for him. He glanced between Rattata and the other, it seemed more even but he didn't really know enough to say for sure.

"Not better than my Flareon though." He glanced down at her; she didn't take her eyes off the other, who began to eye her back. Flareon growled and Rattata bared its teeth. The older man laughed at his luck, it looked like another pokemon could fall into his lap now.

"I'll tell you what, I'll wager my Charmander for your Pidgey."

…

It was common practice now. Wagering money or pokemon or even political titles over battles, when one has faith in a pokemon there is little that wouldn't be bet. Pokemon die all the time, getting more from a battle seems perfect, especially when wild ones are hard to encounter when not in the ocean or forest. Will he do it? Could risking a pokemon be worth freeing another, but what will happen to Pidgey if he loses?


	5. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Hey guys, another installment of pokemon! Don't forget to review!

"I'm not going to do any real harm." The trainer said, his malicious intent written clear on his face. Pallet town was ripe for the taking, it was peaceful and often ignored, and soon to be his. His only obstacle, it seemed, was getting out of Viridian, as this trainer blocked his way.

"Pallet town is off limits." He said firmly, his eyes cold. His red hat made his face shadowy but this was just a dumb kid right? He looked like he was 20 at most. With blue jeans and a red vest, the kid looked like he just walked out of school. How had his pokemon not been taken from him already? What an overconfident brat, the older man thought as he threw his pokeball in the air.

"Poliwrath why don't we change his mind?"

The pokemon materialized with his fist out and legs bent in his stance. Poliwrath's trainer grinned, hoping the sight would scare the young trainer into backing away. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest. Could it be that this boy was a trainer, and a strong one at that? It didn't matter, his Poliwrath was strong, and he wouldn't lose to some runt. This kid had no hope of protecting this town, the kid would be lucky if he decided to let him keep his pokemon after this.

The younger boy reached into his full belt, a sight that was uncommon in the new age and grabbed a pokeball from his side. The sight was the first alarm for the other trainer; _no _one had a full belt, not even on the island of doom. He held the ball out as it grew in size. His eyes narrowed, his vest now blowing in the wind. His head tilted and experience was easy to see, he had been a tough trainer, and maturity seemed to grace his features.

He thrust his arm forward, the ball looking like a weapon aimed towards the pokemon and his trainer.

"I will kill you and your pokemon if you try to proceed."

"Poliwrath, bubble beam." He ordered, deciding that enough words had been spoken. Obviously he was not going to persuade the brat to leave, and there was no way he was turning around now, not after he set his sights on Pallet. Without a pokemon, the young trainer became the target of the attack. The stream of harmless looking, yet dangerous "bubbles" flew towards him. Jumping, he dodged it and threw his pokeball forward.

"I choose you, Saur!"

The Venusaur materialized, and stood beside his trainer. He looked to the Poliwrath and let out a low rumble of a growl. The trainer caught the ball again and put it back on his belt in a swift motion, almost practiced and completely natural.

"Poliwrath use Ice beam!"

"Solar beam Saur."

The Venusaur dodged the Ice beam, swiftly for a pokemon so big, and that alone spoke of the level of the trainer and pokemon, as the plant on its back began to glow. He was hit by the Hydro pump but the damaged sustained was negligible. Soon enough the glow turned pure white and the solar beam was released as the trainer called for it.

The grass type let out a thunderous roar as he complied, and his trainer watched as trees in its path were destroyed, the blinding light of solar energy leaving nothing in its wake but destruction. The Poliwrath managed to dodged the initial wave and probably saved its life by doing so. Saur swept over the field as the beam discharged and finally managed to hit the water pokemon, he sent him back, tumbling, though never escaping the weakening beam.

There was no way they could win, Poliwrath seemed to be done, there were burns everywhere, from a _grass_ attack. He glared, and returned the Poliwrath, sending another pokeball out, and an Arbok materialized. It was his stronger of the two and it coiled its body up as it hissed at the other pokemon, clearly as confident as his trainer, and perhaps more malicious.

Venusaur's trainer smirked, and Venusaur was returned, a Pikachu taking its place. The electric pokemon was much smaller, but just as confident. The man smirked, mimicking the other, thinking he had this one won before Pikachu disappeared. The Pikachu ran forward at blinding speeds without his trainer telling it to, he was eager to start to battle. The Arbok sent out stings of poison and Pika easily dodged used to an Arbok pattern of attack.

"Wrap arbok!"

"Let it." Was the young trainers reply and Pikachu was wrapped. Pikachu growled as the tightening became painful, and the red cheeks of his started to spark.

"I warned you about what would happen." His voice said, cold, the other trainer seemed nervous, but he had the upper hand now.

"Thunder."

Pikachu roared out its name and the sky darkened under its power. The Trainer tried to tell Arbok to release it but couldn't be heard over the whipping wind. Then, as if sent by a god the electric attack struck. It was blinding and continuous and Arbok stood no chance. The pokemon thrashed once, the electricity having stopped its heart, before it relaxed and let the Pikachu go. The electricity jumped across its cheeks and sparked around him.

The trainer ran, leaving Arbok's corpse behind. Like the trainer said, he had warned him of _two_ things. The victorious trainer turned towards his Pikachu who eyed him back curious, awaiting instruction.

"Pika," he commanded; voice strong. The thundering clouds calmed a bit, but still causing whipping winds causing his clothes and hair to fly in every direction. He raised his hand, pointing at the retreating man. Nothing would ever threaten his hometown; he would make sure of it.

"Volt tackle."

"I refuse." Tyler said, his narrowed eyes expressing his disgust for the offer. Flareon tilted her head listening to Rattata's growl before emitting her own as a response. They were ready to fight, anxious to begin. The older man knew they would fight anyway. The man let out a laugh and Flareon reared her hind up shaking it, she was taunting the rat, she knew he couldn't touch her.

"I don't think you understand. A trainer doesn't ask for a battle, he demands it. You fight until I take your pokemon away from you, or you just give them up to me."

It was silent for a second as he glanced towards his Pidgey and she looked just as mad as he was. She was not an item to be bartered and she would fly so fast not even the wind would touch her. She was not to be owned, especially not by that man, she had heard what he had done to the Charmander. She trusted him though; Tyler had seemed competent enough. She let out a soft sound, encouraging him and Tyler turned back with confidence.

If she had faith in him then he wouldn't let her down.

Flareon tilted her head in another taunt and Rattata lunged, he chased her down the stairs, both trainers running down soon after although neither called for either pokemon to stop. Rattata stepped in front of her baring his fangs and she sidestepped him ending up outside, where she knew her master would be okay with her using her fire to the best of her ability.

He growled at her again, his paw scratching the ground in his own taunt and suddenly it didn't matter what their trainers said as they both lunged towards the other.

"Tackle!" he shouted and the other man smirked.

"Fire spin."

Rattata was surrounded then, by a spinning spiral of fire, it burned and he jumped away, ignoring his trainer's command to tackle. Pidgey let out a warning sound, but Tyler wasn't sure who it was for.

"Quick attack." She charged towards him and Tyler watched, worried for his Rattata, the pokemon wouldn't listen to him, and could get seriously hurt. Before Flareon made contact he raised his paw, leaving bloody trails across her face. She jumped back, furious, the taste of blood on her lips as the thin trails swelled up. She felt the fiery hot anger build inside of her.

"Flamethrower."

"Dodge it, then use super fang!" He called out. He realized he didn't need to tell his pokemon to dodge, as no pokemon in their right mind wouldn't but it felt right at the moment. For once, his pokemon listened, maybe because he finally got the attacks right.

The Flamethrower was a thick stream that could have done major damage had Rattata not dodged. The small pokemon jumped to the side, using its quick legs to set into a sprint. Flareon stopped her attack but didn't have enough time to dodge. She flew back from the impact and tumbled before getting to her feet and lunging back into the fight, both trainers issuing commands.

Minutes later the both of them were bleeding and tired, but neither wanted to cede. The trainers had a lot on the line, although one viewed his prospective loss as a joke of a pokemon. Their pokemon had to

prove to the other that they were better, and both were determined to win.

Tyler called for his pokemon to use super fang, while the other called for a flamethrower. Rattata ignored his order, what respectable trainer would have him to that? He used agility, causing the fire to be misdirected and a miss, then he tackled her and she finally slipped, too dizzy to continue. Her head swayed slightly and he knew she had taken too many hits to continue properly. Rattata knew this; that she lost because she listened to her trainer and he won because he ignored his. He was only going to be with him for a short while anyway, as he girl was waiting back home, his real trainer was waiting for him to come back.

Continuing for Flareon could mean death so he returned her and turned to run, he never really planned on letting the weak pokemon go, it was money making machine. In front of him was a pissed Pidgey and behind him, a furious Rattata, he was trapped and the only pokemon he had with him was close to fainting. He reached into his pocket, turning, when the trainer stepped closer. Sending a gust towards his feet, Pidgey knocked the man down, allowing her trainer to be able to stand over him. She was filled with arrogance. He tried to beat her partner and now he was on the ground before him.

They should make him beg for his life and take both the man's pokemon. She looked back to her partner, the _nice guy_ and knew he wouldn't. He should. It was her that was on the line in that battle, and she was worth more than that Charmander.

"You were going to steal my Pidgey if I lost." He said as he glared down at the man. "Hand over Charmander's pokeball."

With his pokemon by his side and the older _stronger_ man at his mercy, Tyler was filled with a feeling of power. The man cursed, but handed over the pokeball to him, because he was stronger, because he had the stronger pokemon. Tyler took it, and turned away from him and towards his pokemon. The other ran off and he thanked his pokemon for the victory while tightening his hand around the ball. It felt firery and strong in his hand, and he wondered how the other pokemon's pokeballs would feel if they had them. He held his ball with smugness and glanced at it with satisfaction.

He liked this power.

.

Most people did. What better allure than power and money? Pokemon gave the smaller a fighting chance, the power inside was something often underestimated and a _tiny_ Pikachu could be ten times better than a giant Electabuzz. But power corrupts and the ultimate goal is to get out with the morals you came in with, or is it?

What will our trainer do with his new poke-power?

**TDS: **Like it, hate it? Shoot me something


	6. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi: **hey guys, enjoying the show yet? Let me know! Spread the word!

**Chapter Start**

All of Cinnabar watched as the police boats pulled up to shore, tens of Jenny's piled out, each in the standard uniform standing at attention. They said nothing for a few minutes and the crowd forming knew who they wanted to see. They had heard of the mainland riots, would they be exposed to that too? A young trainer ran into the newly opened gym to get the Gym leader, he acted as authority on the island and who else would they be here to see?

From the boat came a few older men and women, they looked smug as they stood in front of the Jennys. The Gym leader stepped out, his face in a curious expression.

"Good morning officers, what brings you-"

"By command of the people we are shutting down your gym!" The man in front of them shouted. The gym leader stepped back in shock and the crowd jeered.

"How can they?"

"No one will come here anymore!"

"They can't do that!"

"The people have declared pokemon battles are cruel and pokemon need to be treated fairly, as a result all of the gyms will be closed and the Pokemon League disbanded. Anything that encourages the senseless fighting of these creatures shall be banned!" The man yelled again, feeling smug and righteous. He had been fighting for this cause for a long time, and needed to make sure this went right, especially since the Celedon closing did not go as expected.

"Excuse me." Their leader said after a few seconds as he pushed his glasses up to cover his eyes. He had put too much into this gym for it to close. This, regardless of any actual ownership, was his island. No one had put more blood and sweat into it than he did. "None of the people on the island want to shut it down so I refuse to." There was a cheer, but the movement of Jennys caused the crowd to quiet and he could tell they were all filling with worry. Then Jenny closest to the man nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, but we have been ordered to chain those doors." She said.

"If the people on my island want this gym to close it will." The leader said with a tone of finality. "But if it doesn't then the doors _will_ remain open. The League has always been separate from government; it will shut down with the gyms when it's decided as a whole by the league."

There was the red flashes of materializing pokeballs and in front of the Jenny's stood about 50 pokemon, ready to fight. For people who wanted to stop the battling of pokemon they were quick to summon theirs. Perhaps they wanted to intimidate him into surrendering. The hot headed trainer laughed loudly at the thought and the sight; they were trying to intimidate him? The man who caught Articuno and fought besides Entei? A Growlithe sent out a low growl and in response he threw his five poke balls in the air. His partners appeared in front of him and faced towards the Jennys. Rapidash neighed as Ryhorn and Arcanine roared, to the side Magmar and Ninetails tilted their heads watching. To their trainer's welcome surprise the crowd had released pokemon too and now the numbers looked much more even.

His island would fight with him to protect what they stood for. They had put too much work into this island as well. Some Jenny's looked scared, some smirked at the challenge and some looked outright mad. He didn't care about upsetting the law at this point. The government never had a part in their dealings and they wouldn't start now.

"As you can see, you are not welcome here, and your mainland changes can remain on the mainland. My Island had no say in your doings and we will not follow them!"

"Enough," a Jenny spoke, stepping forward, her voice tired and pleading "This has caused enough violence already," everyone had heard of the Celedon riots, "please just let us do our job."

"You going to kill my pokemon too?" he accused "your peace wanters are going to turn this world into something cruel."

His Magmar took a few steps forward at his trainer's tone, the pokemon near him moving away uncomfortably because of the immense heat. Magmar had never heard him so angry and it made him want to burn something into the ground.

"You are not trained to fight like we are." He said softly looking at the stances their pokemon took. He looked back up into the one Jenny's eyes and his voice hardened. "You will lose this battle, go home before I burn your ships and strand you here." They didn't move, and after a quick nod Magmar, Ninetails and Arcnine sent a fire blast towards the smallest ship, causing an explosion.

After that, Cinnabar became known as the Isle of Doom.

.

He threw the "secret door" open and ran down the stairs, Rattata on his heels and Pidgey by his side. He then walked forward cautiously, he didn't have the pokemon yet, and he didn't know if there was a trap waiting for him here. He turned as he scanned the area, but it seemed empty.

"What did you do?" The voice was familiar and he turned to the girl he saw the other day. Her arms were crossed and her foot out and locked. He would have responded but she went on.

"He's gone! Char is gone!" Tyler paused before turning to the pokemon pulling his pants.

"Could you find him Rattata?" The pokemon ran off, and the girl sprinted after him. Tyler followed after glancing at Pidgey.

They found him, sitting on the other side of a glass wall. Char ran to it, holding his paw for the girl to place her hand against. Tyler took out his pokeball pointing it towards the pokemon as he'd seen before. The red light escaped, but reflected off the wall and dispersed. The girl jumped back.

"You have Char's ball?" He nodded and looked at it not noticing the dark look passing over her features. She could take him.

"Won it from his owner, why won't it work?" She lunged at him, but was thrown back by the wing flapping against her chest. Tyler looked over to Pidgey in shock, but the two girls glared at each other. Pidgey let out a low warning sound as she stood so she didn't get any closer.

"Give me Char's ball!" she demanded, stomping her foot in anger. Tyler put it back in his pocket while his Pidgey moved closer to him while eyeing the girl.

"It'll look suspicious if you suddenly have the ball wouldn't it. Let me at least get Char first." She glared as hard as she could, but he ignored her, trying to see if there was a way around the glass wall. He knocked on it and pushed it, but nothing seemed to work. Stepping back, he looked to Pidgey.

"Use gust!"

She did, papers flew and clothes blew everywhere, but not a scratch appeared on the wall. Tyler frowned and he looked to his potential fire pokemon.

"Use flamethrower Charmander." The Charmander looked unsure but opened its mouth and let the stream flow. The glass didn't seem fazed. With a small groan he sat down trying to think.

"You think they'll bring him out tonight?"

"Yeah." She responded with glum. He looked towards his Pidgey and then tried to find his other pokemon.

Rattata was nowhere to be found, the little ball of energy was searching for a way to the other. He stopped when he saw the owner of the Flareon sitting in a chair. He lied down, hidden from sight while watching them converse.

"So the kid's got the ball, not like he'll get through the glass. Got strong pokemon, but you could take him." The other let out a grunt.

"I have two pokemon, but with your Charmander the kid will have three. Maybe we should let Blaine know?"

"He knows about the kid." Rattata glanced to the side to see a hole; it sat up, and saw the glass side of the holder. The men moved, and he hid further under the desk.

"But Blaine doesn't want to act prematurely, although if he's some punk from the city he'll have no problem dealing with him."

"What do you think?"

"No real threat, was lucky against her, he can't even get his pokemon to listen to him."

Rattata got away safely and made his way back to his trainer.

Tyler watched Rattata come back with a small smile and he kneeled. "Find anything?" The Rattata tugged at his sleeve in response.

"Is it safe?" The Rattata stopped, sitting as it tilted its head, and Tyler took that as a no. The girl crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed as she turned to fully face him.

"If you don't want to fight for him give me the ball and I will."

He turned to her with an annoyed expression.

"What are you going to do?" He understood this world already, he learned when he stared down a stronger man and came out on top. Pokemon were power. He might think they were intelligent creatures that didn't deserve to have to fight but in this world they were seen as tools of power. He had power and she had none. She could do nothing.

She was angered by his response and his lack of want to try for Char but deep inside she knew he was right. He couldn't do much and she couldn't do a thing; she hadn't been able to do a thing before and probably wouldn't be able to do anything ever. She didn't have a pokemon, this man had two, one of which defeated her with a wing and was still glaring at her.

"I just don't want him to keep suffering." She said in defeat as she looked towards him, the pokemon's eyes downcast at seeing her so sad. He wondered how long they had known each other. He thought of the ball in his pocket and frowned placing his hand over it.

He would be back for the lizard pokemon. He would. The pokemon was his now.

"Pidgey, Rattata, let's go." He turned and she followed. Rattata looked over to see the sad Charmander and girl before running after his trainer, they'd be back, he was sure of it.

He walked out the door cautiously, he hadn't been here in the light or when there wasn't a chase for Rattata. There was another building in front of his and one to the far left. It looked new, and pristine, he walked in front of it seeing the trainer from before who walked away quickly.

.

They watched the new trainer walking around the island from the windows of the gym. The older turned to a grunt and the younger shrugged.

"He's from Pallet town."

"Is he?" The older trainer stroked his mustache in thought. "No harm to our city then?"

"I guess not. He did steal Taiki's Charmander," The man laughed

"Taiki never cared for it, perhaps it's better with the young trainer," There was a pause "what are you really here for?"

"We want you to challenge him and defeat him, Taiki has an eye on his Pigdey as well."

"He's managed to catch one? Interesting, those birds have been so rare."

"That's another thing," the subordinate shifted slightly, "the man has no pokeballs, the pokemon are with him by choice."

Blaine let out a roaring laugh. "Interesting indeed. I will fight him then. Let's see what's so special about this boy."

.

Catching Blaine's attention wasn't planned, but now that he has it can he take on the hotheaded trainer? Despite living on the "Isle of Doom" none of the trainers seem to be terrorizing each other. Perhaps prostitution and gambling are their only crimes. Speaking of gambling, will Char ever be free?

**TDS**: What do you think?


	7. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Enjoy!

He clasped the chain around the pokemon's leg with a smile. Charmander hadn't been much of a win on the battlefield, but it was now proving to be a major cash cow. The Charmander sat down and waited. The pain would come tonight like it did every time, but it wouldn't start yet. He thought of the trainer, the one who had seemed to come to save him. Would he be better or worse, or would he never see him again?

Then he felt the warm energy start to surround and engulf him and he welcomed the embrace of the pokeball. The trainer came for him, to save him. He still didn't know if he could trust him, or if this trainer was worth leaving his friend behind but at least there would be no pain tonight. He didn't have to suffer tonight.

"Hey!" The trainer yelled as he watched the Charmander glow and disappear from what he knew was his pokeball. He turned to see his pokeball in the other's hand and growled at the sight of Tyler and his two pokemon. The trainer looked slightly nervous but very determined and the pokemon next to him seemed ready to back him. The pokeball shrunk in his hand and was deposited to a pocket. That was the final straw.

"That's my Charmander." The older growled.

"Not anymore." He lowered his stance as his Rattata did. "I won it from you after you threatened to steal my Pidgey." The bird seemed to growl as she remembered. He threw his ball a couple of feet in the air and the energy shot out before the ball fell down and he caught it.

"Let's go Flareon!"

The fire pokemon appeared and jumped, ready to fight especially seeing that she had another chance against the rat. Pidgey seemed eager to fight to defend him and herself but Rattata was entirely focused on the pokemon and he knew he couldn't choose Pidgey for this one, Rattata would never forgive him. Tyler flung his arm out, pointing in Flareon's direction.

"Alright Rattata, you're up! Use agility!"

The Rattata ran forward, blurring into a flurry of images each looking perfectly alike. For a pokemon who wasn't allowed to battle he sure seemed like he did. Flareon glanced around before her trainer commanded a fire spin, and a wall of fire surrounded her. Rattata stopped, and she sent it out, but then he blurred again surrounding her quickly, her defensive maneuver only working to slow him down.

"Scratch!"

Flareon dodged it and Rattata tried to tackle her, but she head butted him and sent him tumbling. She growled. Rattata responded in kind.

"Flamethrower."

She paused, adjusting her feet before spreading them as the crouched down, letting out a controlled stream of fire smaller than the one she had released when they fought outside. Rattata dodged most of it, before running closer. They both knew that he would have the advantage up close.

"Superfang!"

"Don't get caught again!"

Rattata felt the power build up inside and he hissed as he invaded her personal space, he could smell her fear from this close and had no problem clamping down on her. She may have caught him sneaking around but he was the stronger one. He would prove it again and again.

"Flamethower!" her trainer called and she let out a flamethrower while he was close and he let out a grunt of pain. He flew back and tumbled, the fire burning him severely. He struggled for a second before making it back to his feet.

He paused, legs shaking, as she recovered from his hit. He was hurt more by his burn and knew he didn't have much left.

"One more hit Rattata!"

"Almost done Flareon."

He jogged forward, not having the strength to sprint. She crouched and ran forward to tackle him. Tyler thought to the previous fight, remembering the pokemon's natural instinct to scratch her before the tackle. He then remembered the quick attack that seemed to do good damage.

"Scratch, then Quick attack!"

He raised his claw right before she made contact, and left another set of marks on her face, these were deeper than before, and she cried out as these filled with red. Rattata jumped back then lunged into her using quick attack. Letting out a final cry she collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Rattata was the clear winner, although he was not that much better off. His legs shook but he wouldn't fall. He wouldn't.

The other trainer ran off returning her and grumbling about his loss.

"Great job Rattata." Tyler congratulated as he knelt down to scratch his head. The pokemon then collapsed against his trainer, falling against his arms. Tyler panicked and felt Pidgey digging into his back. Rattata was really hurt, and he wasn't sure how to help him. Pidgey placed an orange bottle in front of her trainer and beamed as he thanked her hurriedly and applied the Burnz heal to Rattata, being a spray he thought it best to spray the burned area.

He turned Rattata over and heard a whimper. He sprayed the bottom of his stomach and the red became duller and duller until it was pink. He kept spraying until even the pink faded to the normal color of the fur. By the time he was done the bottle was empty. Rattata wiggled a tiny bit before rolling to his feet. Nothing hurt anymore! He was still really tired, but the burn was gone. He was so grateful that he nuzzled his trainer before he was able to catch himself. Laughing, Tyler scratched under his chin.

"Glad you're okay." He turned to his first partner and she tilted her head, he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Good thinking, I don't know where I would be without you."

At this point he walked back up the stairs and patted the pokeball through the material of his jeans. He still felt the powerful fire.

But was it really _his_ fire to control?

…

Tyler made his way back to the shore, allowing Pidgey to playfully splash around and Rattata to heal by the side. He could tell his pokemon was still healing because he didn't move much. Tyler changed into his swim trunks thanking his last minute decision to pack it and opened up the pokeball.

"Char? How you feeling?" Charmander paused, feet in the sand far from the water. He looked his new trainer up and down warily. "You don't know me yet, and I don't know you, but we are enjoying today at the shore since Rattata is still worn from fighting Flareon."

The Charmander listened to his new trainer before watching him splash around and dunk his Pidgey, said pokemon playfully pecked her trainer. He looked to Rattata, who looked exhausted. He fought Flareon, so he was the reason Char had gotten away from his terrible trainer before. He walked closer to the water, the memories of water guns and the pain made him hesitant but he had to thank the other somehow. He sat next to him and watched the water flow up and down.

What would happen to him now?

.

It was the Pidgey that gave him away. She flew in first; unafraid of whatever lay down here. The Rattata scurried in after; it might have been first if the other couldn't fly. Their trainer, the reason everything with Char changed, was right behind them, watching them with a huge smile on his face. Maybe they were actually racing.

"What are you doing here now?" She asked with annoyance as they came within earshot, her arms crossed over her chest. "They moved Char again." She then said, explaining her annoyance. Tyler pulled out his pokeball in response with a smile; he let it expand in his hand before letting the fire pokemon out. Her eyes widened as she smiled. After a second of looking in shock she ran to him and hugged him and falling to her knees. He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Char!" The pokemon let out in happiness and she lost control letting a few tears fall from her eyes. The pokeball shrunk and turned into a tiny red and white orb in his hand, he pressed the button to make it bigger. He watched them embrace and made the decision that had been haunting his thoughts for a small while.

"Here" he called out as he launched the pokeball in her direction. She looked up just in time to catch it. It looked so big in her small hands. The Charmander looked between the two. He felt loyal to both of them, as they both freed him. He held on to her leg as she stood up.

"Are you serious?" She asked slowly, not wanting to have her hopes crushed. "I don't have anything to give you for him."

"I'm serious." She gave him a hug next, her small body allowing him to wrap her up in him. He smiled, rubbing her back and she calmed.

"Thank you," she finally said as she glanced to the fire pokemon she could now call hers. Looking at him her eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"Actually, I do have something for you." She let go of him, running up the stairs behind her quickly. Tyler and Char tilted their heads in confusion. She hopped down the stairs and reappeared holding the black leather. She held it out for him to take.

"It's a special belt." She said after he raised his eyebrow. She turned the pokeball in her hand and it shrunk. She then placed it into a small hole in the belt and released the other end of it. She smiled.

"Not sure what it's called, but it holds up to six pokeballs, not that you have any yet, but it could come in handy."

"Thanks," Tyler said as he took it, putting it on and returning the pokeball to her. She hugged the fire pokemon again as she thanked him over and over again. They heard an echo of voices getting closer and they split. Tyler and his pokemon ran up the steps to the mansion and she returned her Charmander and retreated up the other staircase.

.

He watched his two pokemon run to the door as he ran behind them. Before he could laugh in relief he noticed they both stopped warily. He turned the corner to see what stopped them and he nervously looked between all three.

An older man with a spiky gray beard stood in front of him with a smirk, tossing a ball up in the air and catching it, over and over again. Rattata lowered his stance and Pidgey also paid attention only to the other trainer and his ball. Tyler looked back to the other trainer.

"I have heard a great deal about you, the way you make pokemon follow you and that you have skill in the battling world. My name is Blaine and I am the gym leader on Cinnabar Island. I challenge you to a battle!" Without another word he opened the pokeball to release a small pokemon, it looked tiny, and had a long nose. It had red spots on his back that erupted into fire.

"Cyndaquil!" it exclaimed.

"Pidgey , you're up!"

She let out a cry and flew up before landing in front of him. He wondered if fighting was really a good idea, but he remembered that most battles weren't a choice, you fight to defend yourself. Rattata growled at his side, encouraging Pidgey to win. Blaine smirked seeing the pokemon's reactions to their trainer's battle.

Cyndaquil was just given to him by a traveler as thanks for kindness, and he couldn't think of a better way to test out the new pokemon or the new trainer.

.

Next is Blaine vs. Tyler. Thankfully Magmar and the others will be sitting to the side this time, but can Pidgey contend with Cyndaquil? Can our trainer possibly contend with the hothead gym leader? How will our pair do fighting together again?


	8. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi: **This may be more for the fans of my Dead or alive and House or Night stories, but I'm considering making a tumblr for Q and Q or trivia and facts, maybe I could put up trainer profiles there too, and there is a poll on my page so if your interested check it out. Review please! I still have slots to fill on Tyler's pokemon team.

**Chapter Start:**

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" Blaine commanded and the flame on the back of the pokemon flared before the stream of fire was released, without being told Pidgey flapped her wings and flew above it. Tyler paused as Cyndaquil released it, trying to remember Pidgey's moves; he hadn't battled with her yet, so he didn't really know.

He thought back to the monkey pokemon, the way she flew down from the skies like a savior sent to protect him. She attacked with her wings, they glowed white and she struck with them before sending gusts of wind and using what must have been a quick attack and winning. If that was true there were three moves she had that he knew of. Wing attack, gust and quick attack. He could do this.

"Wing attack!" He yelled, and she dove down with glowing wings like she had before. Rattata shifted his gaze from his trainer to Blaine, from Pidgey to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil flew back from the hit just like the other pokemon did, and Pidgey retreated slightly to perch in front of her trainer, she cocked her head to the side as Cyndaquil shook off the hit.

_Your move._

"Impressive, most Pidgey don't learn that until after they evolve." It was all Pidgey, and they both knew that. Blaine glanced back to the fire pokemon who looked ready to attack again.

"Ready? Use tackle!" The fire pokemon charged at a speed Pidgey barely dodged, she flew up and at Blaine's command the small pokemon issued a flamethrower up that hit dead center. Pidgey cried out and flew away regaining control of her flight just before she would have hit the ground.

"Stay in the air, don't let it get close!" Tyler yelled out. "Now use gust!"

Pidgey took a few flaps to control herself and Cyndaquil ran to try to dodge. She took a second and locked on to him before flapping as hard as she could sending the powerful waves of wind that were visible to those watching, and by now a small crowd had gathered. Cyndaquil jumped to avoid the first, but the next two waves hit center target and sent him tumbling. She stopped and flapped to keep herself high enough to be safe from the fire.

"Quiiiiiiill" he let out as he tried to stop himself, he rolled into a tree and slouched. His head rolled to the side and Blaine knew that the pokemon was almost at its limit.

The new pokemon was stronger than he thought, Blaine was happily surprised Cyndaquil was still standing; this new trainer had a very strong Pidgey on his side, it was such a rarity. It was also such a relief to see there were some who didn't need pokeballs to control their pokemon; that their pokemon worked with them and not in fear of them. The trainer was also very good for a beginner. Blaine would challenge him again; Blaine would make him come back when he had a party of pokemon strong enough to challenge him.

For now, he decided, this was enough of a test.

The fire pokemon let out a stream of fire that Blaine would expect from a Quilava and he cheered, forgetting for a second that he was about to stop the fight. The traveler was right; Blaine did take an immediate liking to it. The stream of fire was too big for Pidgey to dodge and she tried to use her gust to flap it away. Her trainer urged her on and she could feel the fire burning up her energy, she flapped again and again and wondered why she chose to follow him on this journey.

She had to push herself, just a little farther.

Tyler was about to shout more words of encouragement when he stopped at the white light his Pidgey was emitting. Evolving. The book he read said that this was evolving. He threw a fist in the air in celebration and the fire surrounding her seemed to make the white brighter. Rattata let out another yip. She grew even larger, so that she was almost as tall as he was and his eyes widened comically. Her hair like feathers grew longer and the colors were sharper, her beak extended as she faded back to color and she spread her wings as she cried out to the sky.

"Pigeotto!"

"Bravo." Blaine clapped as the audience cooed at the bird, it had been awhile since most of them had witnessed an evolution. "This battle is over," he claimed to the disappointment of the others, he had done what he wanted, tested his new pokemon and the strange new trainer in his town. They had both exceeded his expectations.

"Why? I thought people fought until there was a clear winner." At the thought of someone attacking again, Rattata moved in front of his trainer, and Pigeotto shifted towards him as well. Blaine noticed with a smile.

"Things aren't as they seem." Blaine laughed adjusted the sunglasses on his head.

"but…" Tyler trailed confused. He motioned to the others belt. "You could have crushed us, could have killed us." The last part was said in more of a horrified tone that sobered the hotheaded trainer up.

"Some trainers have lost it all; wearing pokemon to their death. Some, like me, simply keep things the way they were. I see potential for you, so why stop you as you begin?"

The young trainer digested this, and looked back to the Cyndaquil that made his way back to Blaine. Blaine picked it up with care and held it to his chest.

"Challenge me someday. I would like to fight you in the future and I will use my actual pokemon against you."

"Get stronger you mean, and verse you fully."

"Of course, when you feel you are strong enough come back to my gym and challenge me! Don't you dare disappoint!"

.

He didn't beat Blaine, not even close but somehow word spread that he did, people moved out of his way when he walked into the market and he was a little worried. He used the money he had to get a few potions and another burnz heal.

"So, you're the new trainer that blew away Blaine's flame, it's the only reason I'm allowing your pokemon in her without a ball."

"heh, I didn't really-" the clerk cut him off

"Where are your pokeballs? You have a belt but I don't see any." He scratched his head.

"I don't actually have any; a friend gave me the belt for the future."

"Pokeballs aren't rare, but good ones are."

"Good ones?"

"Yeah, acorn balls are good and so are these," he pulled up the red and white ball in his hand. "There are some other versions of them but you have to make sure, then there are balls that were made cheap for mass reproduction, they hurt the pokemon."

"I don't think I need them though." He grabbed it nonetheless turning it over in his hand. It felt empty, unlike Char's.

"Even if you don't keep them in a ball you should bind 'em to one so people can't steal 'em from you."

"Who would steal pokemon?"

"You have no idea." He whistled. "Everyone."

"How much are they?"

"I haven't sold any in a while, I wonder if I still…" he muttered to himself as he tried to find something underneath.

"Aha!"

The box was dusty, and the pokeballs inside were wrapped tightly. 200 pokedollars was written in markers on the front.

"Well, I guess I do have some to sell, tell you what, I'll give the first two to you for 200 and then after that they'll be 500 each since their so rare and these prices are from years ago."

"How much is my order?"

"burnz at 6 and potions at 2 so 1000."

"Well I have 1600 so I guess I can get two pokeballs." The clerk stared at the wad of money and took it all.

"Eh, I'll give you three for that price."

He walked out with no money, but loads of stuff to use. He walked back into the mansion, his home away from home and took out the pokeballs. Pidgeotto and Rattata both looked warily at them. They felt betrayed.

Pidgeotto valued her freedom; she chose to fight alongside her trainer, but now he wanted to lock her to a ball? She would leave, he wasn't worth her freedom, no person was. Hadn't she only planned to follow him for a short while anyway?

She felt a connection to him, something deep and binding but it wasn't something permanent, she wouldn't die for him, fighting and dying were different things. Guiding someone and being their partner was different than defending someone and being their servant.

Would he treat her differently after this? If she agreed would he see her as less than he did now? Would he treat her worse if he knew she couldn't run away? This would bind her to him until he released her and she did not trust him that much yet. She couldn't. It was how her family had dwindled down to nothing. Would he even give her a choice?

Rattata was furious.

He did not belong to this trainer in any way. His real trainer had given him, temporarily, to him because she couldn't keep him. He still belonged to her. Granted, she had never used a pokeball. It was because she didn't need to. She knew he would always come back to her and had no need to trap him, to bind him to her.

This new trainer was very liberal in buying three, even two. If the flyer agreed then it was one he had, but Rattata would never agree. This was terrible. Tyler did not own him and would not get him into a pokeball.

If Pidgeotto fought with him she might win. He might forcefully trap him with him. Bind him to him. Take him away from his girl forever. He wanted to run, run far away and never stop; he wanted his real trainer and her soft smile with him now. But they were on an island, and boats didn't run that often.

He was trapped anyway.

Tyler turned it over in his hand. What did it mean to the pokemon? He valued his own freedom and he didn't even have the possibility of being caught like they did. He was asking them to trust that he couldn't put them in a situation like Charmander's, that he would return Rattata to his trainer and never clip Pigeotto's wings. How can he do that if he binds them into a ball and him, for the foreseeable future?

What if he doesn't?

What if he gives them their freedom and lets them walk around and someone else takes the liberty to take them. Pideotto would never be free; Rattata would never see her again. What if there were situations worse than Char's waiting out there than he could protect them from now? Would he be bad for making them go into it, good for letting them say out? He had to offer them the choice right? It was ultimately their lives he was deciding, and it wasn't the battlefield, they should have a say. Feedom over safety.

"I'm going to leave it up to you," he said finally, letting out a sigh and causing his pokemon to relax just a little. "I wouldn't want to be forced to bind to someone either, but I don't want you stolen."

He put the two balls down in front of them and they no longer looked at him but at the red and white orbs that were too close for them to feel safe.

"I'll leave you time to decide. Leave it here if it's no, bring it to me if it's a yes. I won't judge you either way."

.

Would any pokemon choose to be in a pokeball? Will they both flee from him when he leaves them to decide, or will they stay because he gave them a choice? There are good and bad sides to both, what will Pigeotto and Rattata choose?


	9. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Open spots, suggest a pokemon! Also, how do you guys feel about a companion, not a girlfriend/boyfriend/xfriend but a companion? Also, I just started my own Nuzlocke Challenge, and yes, it's similar. As always, all reviews are welcome and wanted! And yes they are gym leaders responding to the riots. Also, Ash does not exist, its Red.

**Start**

He was a military man. No one would deny that. One could easily tell from the way he ran his gym and his pokemon. He didn't see them as his friends; he looked at them the way a lieutenant looked at privates. His pokemon didn't object because he respected them. He asked them to do what they could and respected their limits.

He wasn't paranoid. The wars he fought in made him stronger. The pokemon he fought with saved his life, and he had saved a few of theirs. He had flown in aircrafts with the trust that his pokemon powered it, and they powered it with the trust he wouldn't crash it. The people of Vermillion liked to claim he was a cruel trainer; that his pokemon responded only out of fear. He knew this wasn't true and liked proving them wrong.

There was a trainer in his gym who owed his life to him, but that inspired loyalty, not fear. He was strict. He was strict on his pokemon and the trainers he let practice in the gym. He didn't hand his badge out to any trainer and a trainer had to prove himself to get the chance to fight him. He wasn't easy going, but when you fire missiles knowing each one can save or destroy thousands of lives you learn a lot about personal responsibility.

He taught this to everyone and every pokemon he met.

That's why not a single one of them held anything but respect and loyalty for him. They would not leave his side until their little hearts stopped beating. He was a physically big and strong man and he hated those that took pokemon battles to be jokes, which is why he and his pokemon had no trouble being rougher than necessary. There were things in life he had to teach those babies, and the power of pokemon was one of them.

When the rioters charged the doors trying to free them, they acted as a unit, a single military unit.

He had many pokemon running around at the time. One of his trainers, a fellow army veteran had approached him about giving them free time now, before the people revolted against the gym. Neither realized how close the appending battle was.

The doors were opened roughly, an Onix roared in, breaking the glass and raising the roof. Jennys stormed in and so did a few civilians. He turned towards them, crossed arms and set legs and his pokemon stopped to glare at the intruders, Raichu's cheeks sparked from the moment they entered. He crouched on all fours next to his trainer as his tail whipped viciously. The other vet pulled out his gun and aimed it dead center on the front most person's forehead.

"Put the weapon down!" She shouted, her hand on her own, as she stared at the gym leader. His silver dog tags gleamed in the light against his black shirt and his camouflaged pants. It was a useless endeavor to scare them; he could kill her before she wrapped her hand around her pistol. Her Onyx growled above them, his rock body slowly rotating. The others behind her didn't seem as confident; they expected to scare the lightning American into surrender.

"You broke into my gym. What kind of a reaction did you expect, officer?" He asked as if speaking to a child. A _baby. _ She was a baby, coming in here thinking her badge protected her. They all were.

"The gyms are all being shut down. The gym license is also your visa. We are here to escort you to an airport."

At the thought of him leaving, his Voltorbs and Electrodes rolled forward, forming a line behind the two electric trainers. Onix moved forward to protect Jenny, and she stepped back.

"Do not make this difficult Lieutenant."

He didn't look up; he didn't want to give away the four pokemon that were making their way to their enemies. Instead he looked down. She was wearing black heels, a mistake, she couldn't outrun someone or climb something or do anything other than look pretty in that skirt. This is why he called trainers babies, she had guts though, and he admired the confidence she had in taking charge and speaking to him.

"Pokemon battles are war, officer, and attacking a base," he moved his hand to the ceiling to clarify. "is usually seen as a preemptive strike" He crossed his arms again. "and justifies retaliation."

She felt the first shiver of fear at his words. He nodded and suddenly she was surrounded by Magnemites, she heard him say something like 'live' but all she felt was shocked. She felt to the ground with a twitch as she heard her Onyx roar and the others scream as the gym filled with lighting.

They did call him the Lightning American for a reason. She felt herself drift out of consciousness with the thought that she was actually lucky, the rest weren't in her situation; they were dead, not paralyzed. She felt the earth shake as her Onix fell to the floor. She felt the tile under her crack. Before she drifted the edges of her vision turned black and the last thing she saw that day was the lieutenant's khaki boot land by her face.

…

He had waited by the shore all day but neither of them had come to find him. He really messed up by buying the pokeballs didn't he? He got up and shook the sand from his pants before noticing the change in the water. He took a few steps back as a pokemon crawled out. It was a crab that looked at him before scurrying back into the water. He ran to the edge, his bare feet getting wet from the waves.

"You're the guy that beat Blaine right?" He turned to see a woman with her arms crossed behind her back. She had a black skirt and a light blue shirt. Her hair was black and straight and to her shoulder blades.

"I didn't actually beat him." Tyler said in response and she tilted her head.

"For what I hear you sort of did." She pulled out a pokeball and held it up in her right hand.

"Battle me. Friendly."

"I can't." She lowered her hand and he looked away with a hand on the back of his head.

"I don't have my pokemon with me." She looked at his belt with disbelief and shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"I have been training with my pokemon for seven years and I have never come close to beating Blaine. So if you can it means you been training long enough to know never to have your pokemon far away."

He would have taken a step back if he wasn't already in the water. He raised his hands in surrender and walked forward.

"They're really not with me." She narrowed her eyes and he shrugged. "We separated for the day; by the way I'm Tyler." He offered a hand she didn't take. She looked from it to his face.

"I know. You can call me Nina." She seemed angry.

"If it's a friendly battle we can do it later right?"

"I suppose." She couldn't help but smile at the frazzled look on his face as he tried to get away.

He eyed her and the pokeball until he was too far to see the pokeball. She was smiling the entire time.

…

When he returned to the top floor of the mansion he half expected them both to be gone, or at least for Rattata to have fled and Pigeotto be mad at him. They were both there. Rattata was napping in a ball on the table and Pidgey was perched on the railing. Both balls looked untouched as he figured they would be. He knew he could make things awkward but he wasn't entirely sure how to make sure they stayed the way they were.

He walked up to the balls and Rattata's ear twitched as he awoke and watched his current trainer. Tyler picked them up and Pidgey also turned her full attention to him. Making them smaller he put them into the pockets of the belt and turned without saying anything. _Pretend it never happened. _He started walking to the stairs and looked over his shoulder. _Please pretend it never happened._

"Come on guys, we still have an island to explore."

Rattata stood and shook off his sleepiness and jumped down from the table; Pigeotto stretched her wings before lifting up and flying out the large hole in the ceiling that thankfully, was there before. Rattata ran between his legs and down the stairs and Tyler sighed following them. It seemed for now, they were all content to make believe that didn't happen, and to continue where they left off.

He'd have to watch out for Nina too. She was pretty and seemed friendly, but he couldn't compete with someone who had been training for seven years. He barely had a week under his belt. The reason he had won had been his pokemon, and he wouldn't let anyone tell him otherwise. He held out his arm when Rattata jumped and he let him hang out on his shoulder. He knew both his pokemon were worn, and he appreciated how they fought for him. It seemed things would be fine. There were still things to explore in the island, still more time to get to know them. Maybe he could find a new pokemon before he left.

"Found you." Tyler turned raising his arms in defense to see the same girl from before.

"Nina" he responded as his Rattata jumped off his shoulder and Pidgeotto landed by his side. She seemed impressed.

"That's right Ty and I won't take no for an answer this time! Vulpix, come on out!" She threw her ball up dramatically and it flew up spinning before releasing the pokemon. The small red fox jumped up and upon landing shook it's behind to spread its tails. Behind her, Nina caught the ball and returned it to her pocket in a practiced motion. Rattata started growling and crawling forward.

"geo-ot" The bird pokemon next to him commanded, and the smaller of the two gave a sound of acceptance.

"Pidgeotto, you're up." Tyler said as he looked down to the small Vulpix. He would have chosen Rattata only because he knew Pidgeotto was still tired from Cyndaquil but she really seemed eager to battle, apparently eager enough to tell Rattata to back down.

"No wager, no injuries, let's keep it clean." She said before thrusting her hand in his direction.

"Quick attack!" Tyler wouldn't have said anything but noticed that Pidgeotto waited for a command. He thought for a second and Vulpix's attack hit dead center.

"Peck!"

The Vulpix cried out at the jabbing sensation on her back, Pidgeotto held back, the other trainer said no injuries. Pidgeotto flew back just as Nina knew she would.

"Flamethrower!" The stream hit the bird dead on and Pidgeotto fell to the ground in a heap, rolling for a few feet. "Quick attack!"

"Pidgeotto, are you okay. Watch out! Use gust!" The pokemon rose to her feet, just in time to be rammed into and thrown into the air. In the air she righted herself and sent wave after powerful wave towards the other. Each move seemed to take a bigger drain on her than the last, she burned.

"Dodge it." She did, after the first, expertly. "Great job, Fire Blast!" The fire was a burst, and Pidgeotto panicked.

"Gust, then wing attack."

It was only the trust she had in her trainer that made her decide to follow through with that plan.

She managed to break the burst with the wind, and flew through it to the unsuspecting fox. The bright light from her wings seemed to make her eyes glow and the wing attack send the little pokemon tumbling.

"Wing attack again!" He shouted, and the pokemon left white streaks behind her, and hit the Vulpix with renewed vigor. The fire sent her way caused her to back up and the two retreated to their initial positions. Vulpix looked to be in much better shape of the two, and wagged herself to preparation. Pidgeotto swayed in the wind and was flapping harder just to stay upright.

"You're pokemon doesn't look so good." Nina said suddenly, which was followed by the thump of Pidgeotto hitting the ground.

…

Uh oh, Pidgeotto fainted, but its previous battles and status conditions that can take a pokemon out quickly, looks like our trainer still has to master the basics of battling, especially to keep up with those who have been doing it for years.


	10. Chapter 9

**TheDarkestShinobi: **As you can tell, I didn't want Tyler to follow the normal trainer's path. He'll be headed to Celedon next and so on. Three spots/Pokemon are still open, Tyler gets his third in this chapter

**Chapter Start:**

"Pidgeotto!"

He ran to her quickly sinking to his knees and bringing her to his chest. Rattata ran in front of his trainer in case the Vulpix decided to attack again. Vulpix glanced toward her trainer who crossed her arms suddenly.

"You couldn't have beaten Blaine." Her sharp voice slashed through the air as she took a few steps forward. Vulpix followed and Rattata growled letting his displeasure burn. Tyler looked up at her as she stood over him, distaste clear on her face.

"I told you I didn't." She looked down to Vulpix, who was growling at Rattata and almost told her to attack. Deciding against it she looked back down to Tyler.

"Still. I thought you would have been stronger." Another glance towards Vulpix. "Return." And suddenly Rattata was growling at nothing. He blinked, shocked, before jerking his head to the side and looking at Nina. He ran to his trainer's side and her face softened.

"They adore you for some reason. Come on; let's head to the pokemon center." She stepped back and he stood holding the giant bird against him.

"Pokemon center?" She dropped her jaw.

"You don't know what that is? So you've been working your pokemon with no rest! I should take them from you now." She hissed even angrier that they adored him now and Rattata growled loudly. "Shut up!" Rattata took a step back at her words. She narrowed her eyes and glared into Tyler. "If you don't heal your pokemon letting them battle could be letting them die. Follow me or I WILL take them from you." Her hand tapped her belt "it wouldn't be hard."

Let them die? No one told him about anything. He followed her and heard Rattata following behind. She stopped in front of a white building with a bright red top. She turned towards him and gestured with her hand.

"This is a pokemon center, everyplace used to have one and most still do; it's one of the few buildings we can all value. It used to be run by the Joy family but the Rockets…" She took a shuddering breath. "They are now run by their volunteers and interns." Her hand fell. "You should come here after every battle just to be on the safe side, you never know who your next battle will be with." She walked forward and the door slid open. At the sound the bird in his hands twitched.

"Geo… to." Tyler smiled widely as she raised her head to look up at him.

"You're okay, you had me so worried." She rested it against his arm am softly nuzzled into him. She fought for him and he protected her. She knew he would. She cooed.

"Oh, dear." He looked towards the counter to see a tall woman with short brown hair. She hopped over the counter and took Pidgeotto from him. She made sure Tyler was following her and when another girl tried to stop him she stirred. The nurse held her tighter and she screeched.

Who was this person? Tyler! She moved to break herself free and the nurse started to call out to her to relax. She focused; it was so hard, on her beak. She would be free; she had to get back to Tyler. Nina shook her head.

"Tell her to stop. Tell her it's okay to relax." Nina turned to Tyler who had been panicking.

"I'm here Pidgeotto. It's okay," He walked forward pushing the girl's arm away and passed the spot trainers were supposed to putting a hand on her head. The other nurses were wary at the trainer and his wild pokemon that entered where they kept all the weak and injured pokemon. She calmed and opened her wild eyes to look into his. He smiled. "sssh, relax, I'm not going anywhere. This is the nurse. She's here to help you." Milla let out a breath when Pidgeotto started to stop fighting. She placed her on a cold machine and huffed.

"Okay." She reached up to another machine. "I'm going to start a scan," she told both of them. The scan ran down the pokemon's body before a picture popped up. The computer held a small icon that looked like Pidgeotto and said the name next to it. There was a mostly empty bar with a bit of red filled in. Underneath it was a bunch of jargon Tyler couldn't understand.

"Wow, she's unusually strong for a just evolved Pidgeotto, can I have her pokeball?" Tyler looked away and she tilted her head, the Pidgey looked between the two of them tiredly.

"It's nothing bad, Tina has figured out a code that lets the pokeball slowly heal pokemon in case there isn't a center nearby or time between battles."

"She doesn't have one." He finally admittedand she hummed.

"Odd. Okay." Turning her back to him she clipped something to each wing and the bar began to grow and change color.

"It's easier to heal pokemon in their balls; the Joys figured that out quickly." There were a series of five musical tones and Pidgeotto let out a large chirp. She rose to her feet after the girl unclipped her; the bar was bright and green. She extended a wing and nipped at the inside with her beak.

"I would recommend putting pokemon in pokeballs, just because people steal them now." Pidgeotto froze and looked up at them and putting her wing back down. That's why he wanted to put them in pokeballs. The nurse shrugged.

"You can release a pokemon at any time, you know, there's no reason not to."

"Geotto…" She heard from besides her and turned to look at the pokemon before the trainer.

"You let them choose?" She clapped lightly. "I'm impressed."

"You." Tyler turned to see the girl from the mansion. "Milla, he helped me get Char."

"Did he now?" She smiled widely. "Surprising once again, we haven't had trainers like you in a while." She looked towards the other and nodded.

"Are you sure Milla?"

"Who else?" She turned to Tyler as the other disappeared. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"uh, what is it?" He asked as he looked towards his partner, who also had no idea.

"There was a trainer who went to Johto and released all of his Kanto pokemon, which normally is fine, but we received a pokemon who couldn't thrive here. She's a grass type."

"Here." Char's trainer handed Milla a blue ball with two red lines on it.

"What is it?" he asked as she handed it to him and he traced the line with his finger. She smiled again

"Oddish. It's a grass pokemon that either evolves into Bellossom or Vileplume. She's strong, but not strong enough to hold her own against the wild fire types here, plus the habitat isn't healthy for her anyway. Send her out."

"Oddish," He called, feeling the pokeball stir, it felt soft, cool, almost wet, like dew on the morning grass, "come on out." He extended his arm and saw the energy shoot out.

"Oddish," She called extending her leaves, before shaking them so that they rose above her head. "Odd!" Milla nodded at the tiny pokemon who was about a foot in height.

"Tyler, this is Oddish, Oddish this is Tyler, you going to be travelling with him on an adventure." The little blue bundle opened its mouth in joy with a cry before jumping towards Tyler who caught her and held her to his chest. She was so tiny.

Pidgeotto watched carefully as the nurse explained what the oddball could do. She may not have a pokeball but Tyler was her trainer, _her_ partner. No little grass pokemon was going to steal him from her. She was about to send a little warning when Tyler walked towards her.

"Oddish, meet Pidgeotto, she's my first partner."

"Odd!"

"Geo…" Oddish sunk down at the threat, but the hand on her back reassured her she was welcomed here, he said something to the bird and she calmed, but the glare Oddish received made her very, very wary.

"Why are they doing that?"

"Oh, it's normal. They're both girl pokemon with a male trainer, so Pidgeotto feels the need to establish dominance while Oddish gets the attention for being new. They will get used to each other soon." Pidgeotto let out a sound that sounded like a snort. She started walking outside and they all followed, Rattata finally joining them.

"So Tyler, come test out your new Oddish against my Chansey."

"Ready Oddish?" The pokemon extended and flexed her leaves, before twirling and landing offensively.

"Odd!"

"Come on out Chansey!"

"Chansey!" The red energy materialized into a pink pokemon with an egg in a darker pink pouch. It had six pink hair-like extensions from its head and a small tail.

"Your move first."

"Chansey, use doubleslap!" The pink pokemon moved towards the Oddish at surprising speeds.

"Stun spore." He said calmly and the Chansey was covered in a yellow mist.

"Oddish, ODD!" She cried out as the pink pokemon powerfully slapped her over and over.

"Razor leaf!" he shouted and she sent them flying as she backed away. Chansey let out a slightly pained moan as she froze, shaking. The leaves were a direct hit and she fell to her back.

"Use pound!" She shouted, but all Chansey did was let out a small grunt. Oddish sent another round of leaves her way.

"Softboil!" She suddenly called and the egg in Chandsey's pouch started to grow. He told Oddish to back up, and watched as her skin grew glossy and her weariness faded. That must have been a healing move then. "Egg bomb Chansey!" The egg was grabbed.

"Oddish razor leaf!" Oddish started to wind up.

"Both of you STOP!" All of them turned to the red faced woman in front of the center, her brown hair seeming to fly in every direction. She glared at Milla as she walked towards the group. Oddish started bouncing on the soles of her feet, her leaves swaying with her motion, Chansey swayed from side to side as she waited. Nina shifted her weight and rested her hand on her hip.

"You should know better than to have a battle outside the center; there are recuperating pokemon in there!" She said more to Mila then Tyler, but he looked away sheepishly.

"Really." Milla deadpanned. "There was nothing dangerous that could possibly have happened with a Chansey and an Oddish."

"Oddish?" The other asked before turning to look at the Oddish standing in front of Tyler, her eyes locked into his for a quick second. "I see." She narrowed her eyes. "You beat Blaine." A smile replaced the frown on her face. "and apparently gained Milla's confidence."

…

"So you'll take her?" Tyler looked up from his position on the couch to see Nina sitting across from him and gesturing to the blue ball on his lap. The Oddish shifted and looked up to him hopefully and his hand found the juncture between leaf and flesh.

"Yes. If she wants to stay with me that is." The leaves moved like tails would as she hopped up with glee in his lap. Rattata was with Pidgeotto resting before they did anything else. Vulpix was curled up next to Nina, both eyes intently watching the pair.

"Are you going to travel on?" She ran her fingers through Vulpix's fur as she asked.

"I'd like to. I was stuck home for a while, now I'm here, besides Rattata isn't mine so I have to give him back eventually."

"Talk to Mila, she may be able to find you a map of the area, of Kanto. Whatever you do, stay away from Vermillion. Just trust me on this." Oddish calmed and his hand fell to his lap. "You want to explore everywhere and catch loads of pokemon go to another region, it won't be pretty here."

"I've heard about the riots." He said looking towards the area he knew his pokemon were in. "Oak said they were terrible."

"They are." The Vulpix stretched. "It's not over, it won't be for a while and the trainers here, on the mainland are either broken and weak or hard as stone, so get out while you can."

Rattata came bounding towards him as Pidgeotto flew in over him, they both looked refreshed. Oddish hopped out of his lap as Rattata jumped onto it and Pidgeotto perched on the edge of the couch.

"I think I'll be fine." He said, reaching up to scratch Pidgeotto's jaw and down to get behind Rattata's ear. She shook her head with a sad smile.

"They all do." She sighed. "My father is taking his boat to go fishing tomorrow morning and he'll be able to drop you off around route 17. Look me up if you make it back." She turned around and walked away, her small red bundle following with wide strides.

"So you are going to take her?" Tyler stood as he nodded and she hugged the little bundle that jumped up to her chest. Mila smiled before handing her to him. He smiled in return.

"I heard you talking to Nina, Oddish's previous trainer left a map and a few supplies here, since you're taking Oddish, the girls thought you should have it too."

It wasn't much, a worn old map and a potion, a tm case which his yellow CD fit it perfectly and an old collapsible fishing rod but it was more than he had. He put it all in his pack and added Oddish's pokeball to his belt. He pulled the straps on his backpack to make it tighter and bit the staff farewell for now. He would be back tonight to take advantage of that free bed they offered him.

But he was going to go down to the beach to see if he couldn't find himself a pokemon.

…

Our trainer is heading to the mainland, with at least three pokemon by his side. I'm not sure how strong Oddish should be to be honest, but I'll figure that out eventually.

Review! Pokemon/companion/ideas?


End file.
